


Divine Penetration

by Cheryls_Strap



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cults, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Facials, Female Ejaculation, Group Sex, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, Orgy, The Farm (Riverdale), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryls_Strap/pseuds/Cheryls_Strap
Summary: Cheryl is rewarded at The Farm for her loyalty and devotion.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom & Fangs Fogarty, Cheryl Blossom/Edgar Evernever, Cheryl Blossom/Fangs Fogarty, Edgar Evernever/Toni Topaz, Kevin Keller & Toni Topaz
Kudos: 25
Collections: Riverdale Kinkmeme





	Divine Penetration

**Author's Note:**

> I HAD TO DO ONE WITH EDGAR SORRY NOT SORRY. I know the name is goofy but I thought it was funny. The last time I wrote a Cheryl orgy everyone got pissed and I deleted it for a while. This time I made sure NOT to include the cheryl/Toni tag so please don’t scream at me. Look at the tags and if you’re not about it don’t read it thanks.

“I just wanted to take a moment to say that I’m so proud of our sister, Cheryl,” he turned and looked at her, “I know that giving up prom queen was difficult for you but you showing your devotion to The Farm is most important. I’m very glad that you were able to recognize that and put your spiritual needs over frivolous wants.”

Edgar gestured to Cheryl as he spoke to the group, all gathered in a circle in the chapel at The Farm. He had asked Cheryl to sit beside him, which already felt like an honor and now having him praise her in front of the group was amazing. Considering she couldn’t get recognition as prom queen, she was pleased to get some of the attention she deserved for giving that up. She smiled a bright, wide smile at the group and up at Edgar, feeling like a little kid getting a gold star from their teacher. 

“As I always say, it’s most important to nurture our spiritual needs, but also important to do so for our physical needs. You all know I’m a big proponent of exercise and keeping our bodies healthy and in good shape.” 

Everyone nodded and gave “mmhm’s” in response, all having seen Edgar’s toned and impressive physique. 

“I think it’s important to reward our brothers and sisters when we recognize good acts of true devotion. I know Cheryl felt like she made a big sacrifice in her social life for her spiritual well-being, so I want to reward her with fulfillment of physical desire tonight.” Cheryl looked at Edgar and cocked her head, puzzled at what this meant. Edgar just smiled warmly and took a few steps so he was in middle of the circle. 

He reached a hand out, palm up toward her, “Sister Cheryl, come here please.” She got up and walked toward him, each step slow, looking at each of his disciples watching her. She took his hand once it was in reach and he pulled her right up to him, her face only inches from his. She could feel her eyes widen and he chuckled seeing the surprise on her face. Then without any warning he reached a hand into her hair and pulled her mouth to his. 

Further to her surprise, she let him. Edgar was her teacher afterall, the man that had rid her of so much of her pain and trauma, that had taught her about what things to value in life. And it didn’t hurt that he was absolutely delicious. She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t fantasized about kissing him. She let herself relax and lean into his warm body, sinking into the kiss, his lips just as soft as they looked. Before she knew it her arms were around his neck and their mouths were open, tongues intertwining. His mouth moved down to her neck and she felt static through her legs. Her eyes squinted open and she suddenly remembered everyone around them, staring intensely at her. She took a sharp breath in and her body stiffened. 

Edgar pulled back and looked at her puzzled, “Sister Cheryl, are you alright?” 

She looked around again and stammered “I-umm, well there’s so many...” she trailed off as she looked back at him, gesturing with one hand at the spectators around them. 

“I thought you liked having an audience, being praised for all to see?”

She blushed, knowing he was absolutely right and embarrassed that he called her out on her ego. 

“It’s okay, Cheryl, everyone is family here. We all want you to feel like one with us.” He pulled off his shirt and she looked at his body, his tight abs right in front of her, and she couldn’t help but reach out and let her hand run down his perfect chest. She nodded, avoiding eye contact with everyone but him. He smiled again, smaller now, no teeth, and pulled her own top over her head, exposing her red, lace bra. He then began undoing his jeans and she got the message she should do the same. She unzipped her skirt and let it fall, keeping her eyes on him as she stood in her lingerie.

He knelt in front of her and wrapped an arm around her legs, kissing her thighs and working his way to her center. She shivered when he kissed her over her panties, his warm breath making her wetter. He gently took hold of them and slid them down her pale legs. He grabbed her left leg and raised it, resting her knee on his shoulder, opening her up so he could begin kissing her between her legs. She couldn’t help but look in front of her and her skin burned hot when she locked eyes with her school chums. She felt incredibly conscious of everyone watching her, but as he started running his tongue between her lips she closed her eyes and tried to focus only on the way he felt. 

She let her fingers intertwine in his hair and started feeling more confident, grinding onto his tongue. He pressed it in and out of her, feeling her get more wet by the second. He could tell she had looked at her audience because she was suddenly soaked. As much as he tried to instill a sense of equality in his disciples he knew this girl was an attention whore through and through. This probably couldn’t be changed, he knew because he too enjoyed having an audience, he enjoyed the way people were drawn to him and his words. And in this moment all he wanted was to put on a show, to make her cum hard for everyone to see and know it was because he was a god. 

He slid a finger inside her pussy and began sucking on her clit, finally making her moan, she’d been holding them in, no doubt embarrassed by the silence in the room, the only sound being his tongue licking and slurping her dripping pussy. He slid a second one in and there was no hope for her to be silent anymore. The feeling was too good and she could feel herself getting close to an orgasm. He kept a steady pace and put pressure toward her front with his fingertips, rubbing her g-spot as he kept flicking and sucking on her clit. She was losing it, he felt amazing and she couldn’t help pulling his head into her, bucking her hips against his mouth as she grasped blond hair. Suddenly she was washed over with pleasure, he moved faster inside her and she felt herself squirting as she came. She was so loud now in the quiet room. She could still hear Edgar slurping at her pussy though, drinking her cum and this brought a second wave of orgasm over her just as her first was fading. “Yes, Edgar, oh god yes!” He was practically holding her up now with his free hand. As she came down from her orgasm with shaky legs he lowered her gently onto his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder and breathed heavily as he slowed and drew his fingers from within her and slid them in his mouth. 

“Mm so divine, sister.”

“Thank you, Edgar, that was wonderful.” She spoke into his neck, out of breath and clearly with a smile. 

“Sister Cheryl, we’re only beginning.” It was then that she felt him tapping his cock on her ass cheek. She was already so satisfied after cumming so hard but she was dripping now and wanted to be even closer to Edgar.

“Of course. I want you Edgar. I’m devoted. Please make me yours,” she purred in his ear before they met in another deep kiss. She loved feeling his tongue tracing her bottom lip while he grabbed her ass and lifted her hips. She held herself up and reached down to spread her lips, guiding the tip of his cock into her opening. As she lowered onto him she moved slowly, working down to take his girth and easing off before sliding down to take more. She loved the feeling of his bare skin inside her, stretching her with his surprising thickness. Her red lips parted and a small moan escaped. She wrapped her arms around him and he did the same and unclasped her bra, letting her breasts fall onto her chest before pulling her into his own. They stayed like this for a minute, her on top of his lap, riding him at a slow place, fully taking in the feeling of being filled by a man, by a _god_. 

Without breaking their kiss he tightened his grip around her body and flipped her over so she could feel the cool stone against her back, sending a shiver through her and making her pussy clench on him inside her. At this she saw him close his eyes and bite his lip in pleasure. He grabbed both her legs behind her knees and lifted them toward her. She suddenly felt more exposed, with her legs in the air spread and her tits out. She flushed again and closed her eyes. Edgar was moving so slowly in and out of her, pulling out to just his head, then pushing in his whole length. It was teasing and yet turned her on so much, making her want to grab him behind his thighs so he couldn’t pull out of her. 

“Brothers and sisters, let us all join together now. Please undress and join us.” Cheryl snapped her eyes open wide and met his, both her brows raised. “Sister Cheryl, you trust me do you not?”

“...yes. Of course I do.” Her voice was almost a whisper. He pulled back almost out of her again then bucked his hips into her hard, making her head go back and a loud moan escape. He started fucking her now, working faster in and out of her soaked pussy, the wetness audible as he slapped against her. She was brought back to her pleasure and focusing on Edgar again when she felt a pair hands envelope her breasts as another pair took her own and brought her wrists over her head. She opened her eyes to find Evelyn holding her arms and Toni massaging her boobs, rolling her nipples between her fingers. Her nipples were raising and becoming more sensitive. 

“TT, that’s so nice,” she cooed and Toni took one into her mouth, tugging on it between her lips and flicking it with her tongue. This made Cheryl’s back arch and her pussy tightened again on Edgar’s cock. 

“Sister Toni, will you start prepping Cheryl’s ass?”

Toni and Cheryl looked at each other with raised brows, but the way Edgar spoke so calmly it sounded like it was just an everyday occurrence to have Farm orgies and have someone prep her ass. He pulled out of her, motioning for Evelyn to release Cheryl’s arms. Toni smiled and helped lift Cheryl with a hand behind her back as Edgar took her hands and lifted her back up. 

He laid down and gently took both girls by their chins, pulling them down to his wet dick. Toni smiled and licked up the length, tasting Cheryl’s arousal, tracing him from base to tip, before kissing her. They both went down and let their tongues wrap around him, circling and finding each other’s. They licked and kissed his cock before Cheryl wrapped her lips over the tip and took him into her mouth moving down while looking at him with innocent eyes. Toni moved behind her and started licking her ass. She slid her finger through Cheryl’s folds, wetting it in her arousal and started easing it into her asshole. They’d done anal before and she knew her girlfriend enjoyed it. She took one finger easily. Toni licked her middle finger and slid it in beside the first as she lapped at her pussy. Cheryl was choking and moaning on the dick in her mouth, making her eyes water. She was tingling with pleasure all over. Watching her brothers and sisters enjoy themselves- Fangs and Kevin making out and Fangs stroking Kevin’s cock, Evelyn riding Polly’s face as she leaned back and fingered her. She pulled her mouth off and kept stroking him with her hand as she put on her most innocent voice “Can I please have you again, Edgar?” 

Edgar cupped her cheek. “Of course. Come here, Cheryl.” He raised her chin and pulled her forward. “Kevin, Fangs, would one of you assist me in pleasuring our sister?” Fangs came over and knelt beside them. 

“Of course, Edgar. Tell me how I can be of assistance.” He sounded eager and Cheryl wasn’t sure if it was to please Edgar or to fuck her or both. She reached over and took hold of him though, pulling gently up his shaft, bringing him to full size which, while not as big as Edgar, was still impressive. 

She crawled forward and began teasing Edgar’s huge cock, running the tip through her dripping folds. “Mmm,” he groaned and closed his eyes. “Please fill Cheryl’s ass, Fangs.” He took Toni’s hand as she was crawling up beside them. He guided her to sit on his face and she did so facing Cheryl so she could watch her get fucked and see the pleasure on her face. As she lowered onto his tongue Cheryl saw her smile and her eyes get that lazy look she gets when she loves the way she’s being touched. Cheryl smiled and drew her in to kiss her. She felt Fangs take hold of one of her hips. She moved further down Edgar so she wouldn’t lose him and felt Fangs start pushing his head into her ass. She felt lube running over her ass, not sure where it had come from, and he moved further into her. She moaned into Toni’s mouth and slid down onto Edgar’s dick again. She could feel both her holes stretching and the two pressing against each other inside her. Suddenly she thought she was going to cum. This must’ve been obvious as she felt Toni reach down and start rubbing her clit. Just like that she instantly came. The orgasm started in her core and moved down her legs, toes curling and her body tense. She wrapped her arms around Toni and the men started fucking into her faster, finding a rhythm to keep her cumming. She could feel her ass and pussy both quivering around the dicks filling her. She felt more hands on her, pulling on her nipples, lips kissing her neck, someone pulling her head back by her hair. Every inch of her body was electric and getting attention. Her orgasm kept rolling on, and she felt it squirting from her now. Toni kept her pace on Cheryl’s clit and watching the girl come and hearing her screams sent her over her own edge. She grinded down onto Edgar’s tongue and let her own orgasm come. She came hard along with her girlfriend and they looked at each other, smiling and moaning through their orgasms as they grasped at each other. They came down slowly and Toni picked herself up and off Edgar’s face. She knelt beside him and started stroking Cheryl’s hair as the girl collapsed onto Edgar’s chest. She let her nails trail down the soft skin of her back and took turns with Kevin kissing Fangs before lying on her stomach to suck Kevin’s dick while the two made out over her. 

Cheryl was in ecstasy, feeling completely worn, but still enjoying the men pumping in and out of her pussy and ass, sending mini orgasms through her every few minutes. She felt Fangs stiffen suddenly, his rhythm becoming more jagged. 

“Edgar, I’m-“

“Fill her ass with your cum,” even Edgar sounded less composed than usual, his voice ragged as he fucked her. 

She moaned again as he held her in place and pushed in as deep as he could, warmth filling her. Edgar slowed as well, letting her rest there like a rag doll for a moment, then pulled out of her, making her whine as he moved her and stood. 

“Now, Cheryl, you’re thankful for everything you’ve received tonight aren’t you?” She looked up at him and nodded, still pouting. “Open your mouth. Tongue out.”

She did as she was told, letting her head hang back and tongue hang out as she looked up at him. He stroked his cock until his cum splattered onto her face and in her mouth. She closed her eyes, loving being submissive to him and knowing how proud he must feel right now looking down at her. She couldn’t help but smile with her mouth still open. “That’s a good girl.” The praise only fueled her desire more. She reached down and touched her clit, cumming once more while she swallowed his, squirting onto the ground beneath her. As she squirmed she felt him hook his fingers in her suddenly and pull her to her feet with his palm over her clit and arm around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on shaky legs. He turned her around and picked her up so she was hanging by her knees, her body leaned back against his. “Toni, make her cum until she’s empty.” 

Without hesitation Toni was knelt in front of her, licking her pussy and fingering her, making Cheryl come over and over, wet bursts coming from her, her arousal spraying out of her and hearing Toni slurping it up only made her cum again, and again, and _again_. Finally after three more small orgasms she couldn’t take anymore and she was empty. She felt ruined, her pussy drenched in her sex and cum running from her ass. Edgar laid her back on the floor in all of this, humbling her once again, and looked down smiling. 

“Remember, Sister Cheryl. When we give up our ego-driven desires, we’re rewarded by the divine.” 

He then turned and wrapped in a black robe, and walked out of the room.


End file.
